The Wedding
by bushidogirl
Summary: Takeru is about to make the biggest mistake of his life-and in the world. Will Kotoha work of the courage to stop him, even if it means hurting her friend? With characters from other Sentai series.
1. Chapter 1

It was because she was there. Not if he truly loved her….

Kotoha got her sister's morning pills out and made sure that the water was the right temperature. It was a simple routine, she got used to. Give her sister her pills, talk with her for a while, go play the flute, give her sister her afternoon pills, prepare dinner, and talk to her friends.

Her Saru origami unfolded and jumped up and down in excitement of the brand new day.

"Sh… let's wake up neesan together, okay."

The tiny monkey nodded its head, and jumped on the tray.

Now that Kotoha had come back, her older sister's health has been improving drastically. Although she still never will be truly healthy. She no longer had to stay at a hospital, and was able to come back home, and go for short walks.

The girl and her monkey walked through an old wooden corridor. She opened the door on the right slowly. Her sister lied on the futon mat on the floor. Kotoha opened the drapes on the window, after she set down the tray next to her sister.

It was spring, and beautiful, the sun shining in, not too faint, but not too bright. Kyoto was beautiful during springtime, something Kotoha missed.

"Good morning, neesan."

Mitsuba Hanaroi, eight years older than Kotoha, stretched to take her pills.

"Kotoha-chan, good morning to you too," she said lightly, as she tickled the chin of the Saru-origami with her index finger.

"Thank you so much," she said, in between gulps.

"I'll go get you your breakfast."

"Nonsense, Kotoha, I can get it myself."

"Neesan…"

"How about you make breakfast, and I'll make lunch. Deal?"

Kotoha nodded her head. She worried too much about Mitsuba over-exerting herself.

She remembered the first day her sister seemed like her old self, as she cracked an egg into a bowl of rice.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months ago…

Kotoha's good friend, Ryunosuke Ikenami came to Kyoto along with his kabuki company to perform a show. Kotoha was looking forward to seeing him since the time they last saw each other, months ago. Mitsuba insisted on going to the show, and Kotoha thought seeing the show would be great for her.

The show was Yotsuya Kaidan, in which Ryunosuke would be playing Oiwa, a beautiful wife scorned through a horrible scheme, disfigured by poison, and who dies upon the shock of seeing her own face, and then would seek vengeance as a ghost.

Kotoha remembered when Ryunosuke pretended to be a bride, saying that he was training to act in female kabuki roles, but he still had a lot to learn. Hopefully, he did as he said.

Kotoha escorted her sister in her wheelchair to the theatre, looking forward to this traditional ghost story, and the chance to see her good friend.

Mitsuba hadn't been in public in a long time, her face brightened, seeing the theatre goers, and they were happy to see her too. They crowded around Mitsuba.

"Hanaroi-san, you look ravishing."

"I'm happy to see you out."

"Do you need any help getting to your seat?"

"I bet you're longing for a home-cooked meal. Why don't you come over to our house?"

"Mitsuba, remember me, from elementary school?"

The villagers hadn't seen Mitsuba in a long time. She smiled at Kotoha, signaling she was okay.

"Kotoha-chan? What was the big city like?" asked a little girl.

"It was… lovely…"

Kotoha's gaze fell upon not the girl, or her sister, but a tall, but familiar figure reading a program, and leaning against a chair. Although it didn't look as if he was reading the program in its entirety, but taking intervals to look up to see if someone was there, but doing so not to attract attention.

Their eyes met.

"Taker—Tono-sama."

Takeru looked up, startled, but not the scared kind of startled, the pleasant kind.

Kotoha ran down to Takeru, with her head down.

"Tono-sama, I am, um, happy to see you."

Takeru nodded.

"What are you doing in Kyoto?"

"I'm, uh, seeing Ryunosuke's show," he said, shakily.

"Me too," Kotoha said equally as awkwardly.

"Would you uh, would you like to take a seat?"

_Tono-sama asking me to sit with him?_

"Uh… I need to make sure neesan is okay first, I'll be right back."

Kotoha ran back to her sister, as Takeru watched her…

Why was he in Kyoto, Kotoha asked herself and Takeru asked himself.

Why am I in Kyoto?

Did tono-sama come to see me?

Did I come to see Kotoha…


	3. Chapter 3

They left one by one.

"Arygato, Tono-sama, Arygato gozaimasu."

Those were the last words he remembered hearing from Kotoha.

"Arygato, Tono-sama, Arygato gozaimasu."

Hurridly, like she wanted to say more. She left. Taking the long journey back to Kyoto. But choked, on the verge of crying.

"Remember, if the gedoshou attack, I'll come flying. Also, you should fix your self-consciousness," said Mako.

"Ah. Ja ne."

Why didn't he say goodbye to Kotoha but to Mako. Not even Takeru knew why.

The days afterwards, at the Shiba mansion were empty. Takeru tried playing the guitar, like Jii, but to no avail. Then he tried learning soccer, the ball ended up destroying a bird's nest. Next came conversational English, but the only full phrase Takeru was able to remember was "Pass the water."

Takeru grew restless, there was nothing to train for, no one to train with. Takeru couldn't visit Genta or Mako, especially since the only phrase Takeru knew in French was "Where is the butter?" and Mako was reconnecting with her parents. Chiaki would attempt to beat Takeru at something, and Takeru wasn't ready for that yet. He thought about Ryunosuke's kabuki company. He remembered overhearing that he was going to be stopping in Kyoto. Takeru never went to Kyoto, practically anywhere, before the Gedoushu struck, due to the fact he was training, and he thought it might be relaxing.

"Kotoha lives in Kyoto," he thought.

He thought about the way Kotoha would play her flute when she thought everyone was asleep. He thought about her happiness when she saw the cake he decorated.

He wished he spent more time with her, for some reason. There was still this barrier between him and her due to her humility, that was beginning to finally break, but she left too soon for him to break through. For her to call him "Takeru." He called Ryunosuke and asked him when the date was and made plans to go to Kyoto. Hopefully, he would see her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that Shiba Lord?" asked neesan.

Kotoha nodded her head.

"Your cheeks are red."

Kotoha shook her head.

"Yes they are. Why don't you sit with him? I can handle myself."

"Are you sure, neesan?"

Mitsuba nodded her head. Kotoha went back to her tono-sama.

"Neesan is okay."

"Good," said Takeru. He pulled the seat out for her.

It reminded her of when he posed as her butler, and how uncomfortable she felt that her own lord was pulling her seat for her.

Kotoha smiled and sat down. 

The next few minutes were awkward silences. Until the show started.

Ryunosuke was very convincing as a woman. The special effects got to both of them, though, when Ryunosuke's character was physically scarred by poisonous make-up.

Both Takeru and Kotoha were scared, Takeru thinking about the Haunted House, and Kotoha just startled in general.

It got even more frightening, though, when Ryunosuke's character was murdered and sought vengeance, and came back as a horrible ghost.

By this time, Takeru and Kotoha had grasped the same armrest, and were holding hands, although they weren't aware of it.

At the end of the performance, there was a huge round of applause. Kotoha turned around to see her sister standing up, applauding, and grinning down at Kotoha and Takeru.

Afterwards, they met Ryunosuke who sat at the front of the stage, still wiping up some of his indigo and white make-up.

"I'm so glad you could come Tono, and Kotoha too."

"Ryunosuke, this is my older sister, Mitsuba."

"You have some make-up right here," giggled Mitsuba, raising her hand and gently wiping the left-over make-up away on Ryunosuke's cheek. Kotoha swore she could see Ryunosuke blush.

"Um, Kotoha, why don't we have Takeru and Ryunosuke over for lunch. They sure look hungry."

"Sure, I mean, would you like some lunch?"

Takeru and Ryunosuke nodded eagerly.

Kotoha made them a simple udon broth with noodles. It tasted better than Mako's cooking, at least.

Ryunosuke told the story about how, before the play, they had to go to the grave of the character that Ryunosuke played, in order to get permission. Mitsuba seemed very interested.

"I think it would be interesting to see you do a kabuki dance, Ryunosuke," grinned Mitsuba.

"Nee-san, I wanted to show them around town, though, but if you want to see Ryunosuke's dance, I'll stay and watch with you."

"Hmm… I have an idea, why don't you show tono around while Ryunosuke dances for me," Mitsuba said, with a sly smile.

"Umm… okay, whatever you would like to do, nee-san," Kotoha smiled.

Takeru noticed how Kotoha treated Mitsuba like a china doll, and sacrificed a lot for her.

"Tono-sama, would you like to see town."

Takeru nodded. Kotoha and Takeru left the house.

Kotoha took Takeru to the general tourist attractions, various temples and shrines. They saw a group of training geishas walk through. Takeru was surprised to see the geishas.

"It's funny…"

"What is, tono-sama?"

"I've lived in Japan all of my life, and I've never seen a geisha."

"Geishas usually are in Kyoto. I've lived Kyoto all my life, training and taking care of nee-san, and I had never even been in Tokyo until a few months ago. And now that the time is over, I feel empty. I've never really stopped to enjoy Kyoto, tono-sama."

Takeru nodded his head, and put his hand on Kotoha's forehead, to ruffle her hair. It felt warm.

"Hmm… guess there's a lot in common with us that we weren't aware of."

"Would you like to see my favorite place, tono-sama?"

Takeru nodded.

Kotoha brought him to a small, rocky stream, in a lush green area near her house.

"This is where I would go to practice or play the flute. Or to just relax."

"Mou, Kouichirou, you moved!" said a woman in her late 20s, "Stay still!"

She struggled to take a picture of a man, holding a soccer ball.

"I am, Chisato!"

"Okay, on the count of three, toss your ball in the air. One, two, three. Perfect," she said as she took a picture.

Chisato looked over at Takeru and Kotoha.

"Hi," she said, "Can we take a picture of you?"

Kotoha looked at Takeru.

"Kotoha, you don't need to ask me."

Kotoha blushed. Chisato and Kouichirou moved out of the way, and Chisato arranged them in a shot.

"My name's Kouichirou, by the way, and this is my wife, Chisato. And you are?"

"Kotoha and this is to—Takeru."

"Kouichirou's soccer team is here for a campaign, and I'm taking pictures for a magazine. I love nature photographs, though. Okay, and smile!"

It was a rareity to see Takeru smile.

"You, you call that a smile? Smile like her!"

Kotoha laughed. Takeru looked at how happy Kotoha was, and couldn't help but smile. Chisato took the picture.

"Ah," Chisato said to Kouichirou, "young love." 

Both Takeru and Kotoha blushed at Chisato's notion. They both wanted to correct her, but were afraid about upsetting each other. And they were afraid about lying to themselves as well.

"You should put this in your gallery, honey."

"Yeah, this would be nice. Would you two like to come? The opening for the new exhibit is in a few weeks. "

"Uh…" Kotoha looked at Takeru.

"Okay, when you make up your mind, here's the address," said Chisato as she handed them her business card. The couple walked away, hand in hand, "Bye!" they said.

"Would you like to go, Kotoha?" asked Takeru.

"Um, I'll have to wait to see what neesan thinks about it."

"You should go, Kotoha-chan," said Mitsuba later, as Kotoha prepared dinner for Takeru and Ryunosuke, the latter of which had yarn wrapped around his hands, holding it for Mitsuba as she knitted a blue scarf.

"But what about you, neesan?" 

"Kotoha, I think I can handle myself for a few days. I can have one of our neighbors check in on me."

"I think we aren't performing any shows during the exhibit, I can stay with your sister, Kotoha."

"That would be nice, Ryunosuke," said Kotoha, "But where can I stay?"

"You could stay at the mansion," said Takeru.

"Oh, tono-sama…"

"It's close to the gallery."

"Tono-sama, you're so kind."

Takeru blushed.

"It's nothing, really, you stayed there before."

Kotoha nodded. Mitsuba nodded Ryunosuke. They grinned at each other, like they were aware of something the other two were only slightly.

"So, it's a plan!" said Mitsuba.


	5. Chapter 5

Kotoha arrived at the Shiba house a few weeks later. She was greeted by kuroko who took her bags. The house seemed bare without the rest of her friends. She walked through the entrance to the main hall.

"Tono?"

"Kotoha?" asked Hikoma as he walked into the room.

"Jii-san!" Exclaimed Kotoha, "It's so great to see you."

"How is life back in Kyoto?"

"It's peaceful, although I miss this place a lot. Where is tono-sama?"

"Tono is in his room."

"His room?"

"He's a little nervous."

"Hikoma!" said Takeru.

Takeru came out, wearing a nice outfit for the gallery.

"I told you, tono, what you have on looks great, you don't need to worry—"

"You look nice, Tono… Very nice. I'll go change into my clothes."

Kotoha walked with the Kuruko to her room.

Jii smiled at Takeru, knowingly.

"She's—"

"Don't!"

"I'm not saying anything. I've known she's had feelings for you for quite some time, but I've noticed the way you look at her too."

"You said you wouldn't say anything."

"Tono, I suggest you act on your feelings instead of hiding them. There is nothing to hide anymore, remember?"

Kotoha came out wearing a beautiful little black dress.

"Ready to go, tono-sama?"

Takeru was amazed at the way Kotoha looked. He never really noticed her in that way. Takeru nodded his head.

"You look beautiful tonight, Kotoha," said Takeru.

"Tono-sama, thank you. You look beautiful too." Kotoha blushed.

They walked to the gallery. Chisato greeted them as soon as they came in.

"Oh, it's you two from Kyoto. Come in."

The walls were draped with pictures of various couples. A younger picture of Chisato and Kouichirou from high school was amongst them. Next to their picture was a picture of a girl with pigtails and a handsome young man wearing the same school uniform as Chisato and Kouichirou were. A couple that looked just like them stood right next to the picture.

"Mou, I look so silly with the pigtails."

"I thought they were silly, too."

The woman wacked the man with her purse.

"I look sophisticated, Shun, with my short hair, right?"

"Uh… yes, of course you do."

The man pulled out his video camera and started filming everyone at the exhibit.

"Shun, Miku, this is Takeru and Kotoha," said Chisato.

"Oh," said Miku, "your picture is so cute. Chisato, where are the little cheesecakes you said you'd have."

"They should be coming out soon."

"After all these years I still wonder, where does she put it all?" asked Kouichirou.

Shun shrugged, as Chisato hit Kouichirou with her purse.

Kotoha and Takeru walked through the posh photo gallery until they finally found their picture. Many people looked at it and commented on it.

"So beautiful."

"I like the light filters."

"I like how they both seem too shy."

"Yeah, they're so afraid to admit it."

"She looks too young for him, don't you think?"

"Maybe as brother or sister."

"I disagree."

The crowd turned around to see the very two people they were talking about right in front of them. Kotoha blushed and left. Takeru ran after her. He went to see Kotoha crouched down in the courtyard of the gallery, near a fountain.

"Kotoha?"

"Tono-sama. I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?"

There were many questions racing in Kotoha's head to ask Takeru. Only one came out.

"Can we go home?"

Takeru thought Kotoha meant her home in Kyoto, and he was afraid Kotoha wanted to go back there.

"To the mansion."

Takeru was relieved.


	6. Chapter 6

Later at the mansion…

It was midnight. Kotoha couldn't sleep. Questions were running through her head.

Could they be a couple?

Was it possible?

Is she too young for him?

Is it a crush? An affascination?

Or was it love?

Did he like her the same way she likes him?

Could it work?

Kotoha vented these feeling as she played her flute in the courtyard.

The same questions were racing through Takeru's head as he watched her. Back when he questioned his skills, his abilities. Back when he realized his vassals would sacrifice themselves for him. Back when he worried about living a lie. Back when he thought he was weak. Back when he revealed he wasn't the true lord, Kotoha would be outside in the courtyard, playing her flute. It always calmed him.

Kotoha turned around.

"Tono-sama?"

Takeru sat next to her.

"I never told you how beautiful your flute playing is…"

"Oh, tono-sama… You're too kind…"

"I'm not being too kind. I'm telling you the truth."

"Oh, thank you very much. Would you like me to teach you how to play?"

Maybe this could be the thing I'm good at, Takeru thought.

Kotoha handed Takeru the flute. She pointed which notes for him to play. His playing was not as good as Kotoha's, but at least better than his other attempts at finding a hobby.

"That was great, tono-sama."

"It wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"It wasn't."

"It was great for your first time. I remember I could barely play when neesan taught me."

A pause.

"Am I too young for you, tono-sama?" asked Kotoha.

Takeru remembered the words someone said at the gallery.

"Are we, um, just a lord and his vassal? A brother and sister? Two friends?"

Takeru was surprised at what Kotoha said, and the amount of emotion and conviction. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Takeru held Kotoha in her arms.

"I shouldn't cry, tono. It's not right."

Takeru looked at Kotoha and didn't see a girl, he saw a young woman. He always saw her that way. So mature, and ready to sacrifice her life for him. But he never wanted her to.

Kotoha saw her Lord, holding her. Someone who she admired, was on the ground next to her. She was making a fool out of herself for him, but he didn't care. She saw a smile. Whenever Takeru smiles, it's like a young woman dropping everything to take on an army of underworld creatures. A rarity. Whenever Kotoha smiles for Takeru, it's like a single bamboo flute song in the middle of the night, a treasure.

Kotoha wanted to ask Takeru—it didn't seem right not to. But he didn't see her as a lord and a vassal.

However, Takeru made the first move. They kissed. In the stillness of the night's breeze. The stars shined brighter. The moon was fuller. The air smelled sweeter.

At least it was that way in their minds.

And in the minds of several others before and after them.


End file.
